


Impariamo a leggere e scrivere con Keroro!

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [8]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 088. Scuola</a></p><p>– Cosa c’è? – chiese gentilmente.<br/>– Cos'è? – domandò il pargolo scrutando il volume che lo sciamano teneva tra le mani.<br/>– E’ un libro, Seishiro-chan.<br/>– E a che serve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impariamo a leggere e scrivere con Keroro!

Lo stava fissando da un po’ con aria pensierosa, ma Subaru ne aveva solo una superficiale sensazione; era il tipo di giornata che preferiva: niente lavoro, tempo pessimo, il mondo al di fuori della finestra immerso in una notte precoce, il salotto di Seishiro che sfavillava di luce e calore, un buon libro, la sua poltrona preferita e Seishiro-chan tranquillo.  
Appunto.  
Un pennarello rotolò in terra, un altro gli andò dietro e Subaru pregò che entrambi avessero il cappuccio; poi sentì l’imbottitura del bracciolo della sua poltrona tendersi e si staccò finalmente dalla lettura.  
– Cosa c’è? – chiese gentilmente.   
– Cos'è? – domandò il pargolo scrutando il volume che lo sciamano teneva tra le mani.  
– E’ un libro, Seishiro-chan.  
– E a che serve?  
Subaru, che inizialmente aveva pensato ad un semplice pretesto per ottenere la sua attenzione, sorrise divertito al bambino e lo aiutò ad arrampicarsi sulle sue ginocchia – Serve a leggerlo – rispose.  
Seishiro-chan scrutò con occhio critico il volume – Ma è brutto! – commentò – È  tutto nero e non c’è nemmeno un disegno.  
Lo sciamano sembrò ricordare solo in quel momento che, al pari di ricordi e poteri, ogni conoscenza culturale di Sakurazuka aveva fatto un balzo indietro di ventinove anni. Il pensiero lo fece sorridere – Vuoi che ti legga quello che c’è scritto? – chiese facendo accomodare il bimbo sulle sue gambe: di solito cominciava a leggere ad alta voce e poi, dopo un po’, Seishiro-chan si appisolava.  
– Lo voglio leggere io – rispose invece il pargolo.  
– Ma non puoi, Seishiro-chan – disse sorpreso Subaru – Ancora non sai farlo.  
– Perché?  
– Perché s’impara a scuola e tu sei ancora troppo piccolo per andarci – lo sciamano pensò con leggero terrore all’ipotesi di dover veramente, un giorno, iscrivere Seishiro-chan a scuola:  _Seishiro-chan_ , che non sopportava di vederlo uscire un paio d’ore per il lavoro, chiuso per sei ore a scuola, costretto a dar retta a degli estranei che avrebbero preteso da lui, sin da subito, obbedienza e rispetto, fermo in un banco insieme a decine di altri bambini… Beh, poteva sempre fargli prendere lezioni private, no?, si disse nel tentativo di riprendersi dall’ondata di terrore che lo aveva colto. E poi, quella era solo una situazione temporanea, no? Presto o tardi Seishiro sarebbe tornato se stesso e quella vita di capricci, preoccupazioni, take-away, bagnetti serali, nasini da pulire, giocattoli, libri per bambini… Tutto sarebbe finito. Per sempre.  
Gli venne un tale nodo alla gola che pensò di soffocare e inconsciamente strinse a sé il bambino, annusando il leggero profumo di borotalco dei suoi capelli.   
– Io non voglio andare a scuola! – stava dicendo Seishiro-chan – Io voglio solo imparare a leggere!  
Subaru tirò su col naso e, posato il libro, si strinse il bimbo al petto, cullandolo come un bambolotto – Ti insegnerò io – rispose.  
– Ti sei preso il raffreddore, Subaru-san? – chiese il pargolo – Hai il naso chiuso – non si sottrasse dal suo abbraccio, anzi, vi si accoccolò placidamente.  
– No, Seishiro-chan – sussurrò il ragazzo asciugandosi furtivamente gli occhi – Va tutto bene.  
_Per ora_ , pensò.

~ * ~ 

Il giorno dopo, tenendo fede alla sua promessa, Subaru rincasò con un libro tutto colorato dal titolo  _Impariamo a leggere e scrivere con Keroro!_  
Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi convincere da quella commessa…  
Immaginava già l’espressione schifata di Seishiro-chan davanti alla prospettiva di farsi erudire da un rospo extraterrestre! Però magari la stellina rossa che portava sul copricapo gli sarebbe piaciuta…  
_No, affatto_ , si disse davanti allo sguardo costernato del pargolo; tentò un sorriso incoraggiante, al quale Seishiro-chan rispose sollevando un sopracciglio e, afferratagli una mano, tirandoselo dietro al tavolinetto del salotto: lì il bimbo si sedette composto, con un quadernino nuovo nuovo ed una matita davanti, e attese.  
Subaru, vivamente sorpreso da tanta determinazione, si accomodò accanto a lui e aprì il libro alla prima pagina, mostrandola al bambino – Allora, Seishiro-chan: questi segni qui nella tabella sono gli ideogrammi della nostra lingua e servono a formare le parole…

~ * ~ 

Sotto la guida di Keroro, Seishiro-chan, nelle settimane successive, imparò i primi ideogrammi ed iniziò, dopo circa un mese, ad avventurarsi nel mondo dei “pensierini”.   
– Ma perché mi dice sempre di scrivere cose così sceme? – saltò su il pargolo, un pomeriggio, davanti ad un esercizio che chiedeva di scrivere una specie di piccolo tema sulla mamma, componendolo di brevi frasi tutte incentrate su quell’argomento – E poi non vale! – protestò ancora – Questo stupido ranocchio chiede sempre di scrivere di mamma, papà, fratelli… Io non ce l’ho queste cose qui, come faccio a fare gli esercizi?  
Subaru sospirò davanti a quell’obiezione: anche lui si era sentito a disagio, alle elementari, davanti a quel genere di argomento… In compenso, sua sorella risolveva di volta in volta il problema inventandosi sempre qualcosa di nuovo:  
“ _mia mamma è una modella”_  
“…un medico e salva le persone”  
“…un astronauta e cammina sulla luna”  
La maestra commentava sempre che Hokuto-chan le avrebbe fatto venire i capelli bianchi, ma lui invidiava tanta spigliatezza: si ritrovava sempre a guardare la paginetta bianca del quaderno, sbirciando agli altri bambini che scrivevano con impegno, sentendosi a disagio come se non avere una mamma o un papà fosse una sua colpa.  
– Potresti scrivere di Minako-san, no? – propose accarezzando i capelli del bimbo.  
Seishiro-chan mordicchiò la matita e non rispose; Subaru gliela sfilò dalla bocca – Non mangiucchiarla, Seishiro-chan, non è igienico! E poi, se non ti va di fare l’esercizio lascia perdere, ne troveremo un altro domani oppure lo inventerò io.  
Subaru liberò il tavolino dall’armamentario scolastico del bimbo e lo preso in braccio – Allora, a cosa vogliamo giocare? – propose con un sorriso, baciandolo su una guancia.  
Subaru-san si era fatto molto più coccoloso negli ultimi giorni, notò Seishiro-chan, ma, visto che la cosa andava a tutto vantaggio per lui, non se ne curò più di tanto. 

~ * ~ 

Subaru si alzò in piena notte, svegliato da una mezza crisi di panico: aveva sognato di aprire gli occhi una mattina e non trovare più Seishiro-chan; rimase immobile nel letto, con il batticuore e il senso di soffocamento, aspettando di calmarsi. Era strano che, tutto d’un colpo, gli fosse venuto in mente che, quando quella strana situazione si sarebbe ristabilita, avrebbe riavuto il suo Seishiro-san ma avrebbe perso Seishiro-chan.  
Si era inconsciamente abituato a quella nuova vita e, se avesse potuto, avrebbe scelto di poter tenere entrambe le versioni del suo amato, quella adulta e quella infantile, anche se probabilmente si sarebbero fatte guerra tra loro dalla mattina alla sera; l’ipotesi di perdere per sempre uno dei due, invece, lo faceva impazzire. L’angoscia sembrò soffocarlo di nuovo e lui, istintivamente, cercò il bimbo accanto a sé.  
Ma non c’era, come se il suo incubo si fosse concretizzato.  
– Seishiro-chan? – chiamò, ancora nel panico.  
Balzò giù dal letto e si precipitò in salotto, dove trovò la luce di una delle lampade accesa e il bimbo addormentato sul divano: gli sembrò di riuscire di nuovo a respirare, finalmente, e si accostò al pargolo, domandandosi che diavolo gli fosse venuto in mente per andarsene a dormire lì nel cuore della notte. Mentre si chinava per prenderlo in braccio l’occhio gli cadde sul tavolino, dove il quadernino degli esercizi di Seishiro-chan giaceva aperto, pasticciatissimo di cancellature come al solito. 

 

_esecizio numero quato scivi dei pesierini sula tua mama_

_iola mama non celo ma non mi porta perce o Subaru-san._  
_Subaru-san e un ragaso belo e gentile e a gloci vedi._  
_Subaru-san fa un lavoro stano perce lavora solo avvolte e torna sepre stanco. cuando torna dalavoro pero noi giociamo estiamo sepre insieme e alora io sono felice e ance lui lo e._  
_Subaru-san nonsa cucinare eusa sempre il telefono per ciedere ce ci potano damangiare. ame piace cuelo ce mangiamo e miva bene perce cosi Subaru-san nonsta in cucina sepre come fa la sigora Minako-san._  
_Subaru-san mi lege le storie emi tiene inbracio cuando guadiamo la tivu e cuando dormiamo mi fa dormire colui. mi piace tanto cuando faciamo il bagno la sera perce sciziamo tuto collaqua e ridiamo e poi mi piace cuando mi sciuga i capeli._  
_Subaru-san dice sepre ce lui mi vole bene e io pure gli voglo bene piu ce a tuto e voglo stare sepre colui. cuando sono grande voglo avere tanti soldi cosi lui non deve piu fare il suo lavoro ce lo fa divetare trite e cosi posiamo stare sepre insieme. e poi cuando saro grande voglo sposare Subaru-san come fano alla tivu così lui resta comme sepre sepre perce io gli voglo bene tanto tanto. spero ce ance Subaru-san vole stare comme sepre sepre._

~ * ~ 

Seishiro-chan si svegliò sentendo un rumore lì vicino e si mise a sedere stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
– Subaru-san? – chiamò assonnato; il ragazzo era inginocchiato a terra, accanto al tavolino, e singhiozzava sommessamente. Preoccupato, il bimbo scese dal divano e gli posò una manina sul braccio – Stai male, Subaru-san? Ti fa male la pancia?  
Lo sciamano cercò di ricomporsi, vergognandosi per quella situazione, tirando su col naso e tentando di asciugarsi le lacrime con le maniche del pigiama – Sto bene – balbettò – Vai a letto, Seishiro-chan, adesso arrivo anch’io.  
Il bimbo lo guardò preoccupato e, piano piano, gli strinse le braccine attorno al collo, posando una guancia sul capo del ragazzo – Va tutto bene, Subaru-san – disse – Adesso andiamo a letto e ti passa tutto.  
Subaru abbracciò stretto il bambino, quasi fino a fargli male – Va bene – sussurrò – Adesso andiamo a letto e passa tutto.  
Era così bello crederci.


End file.
